The Choice of a Prince
by KeruKeru
Summary: How different would Lion King 2 be if Kiara was a boy, yet he and Kovu still fell in love? Would they still bring the pride's together or only seperate them more? Story's better the summary, hopefully. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A King's Son**

**KeruKeru: Hello everyone. I'm finally back, though it's not exactly with what I promised. Lately, I've just gotten so many ideas to do a Lion King fic and I just watched both Lion King 1 and 2 and I thought the second movie would be a lot cuter if Kiara was a boy. For those of you who haven't seen Lion King 2, trust me, you didn't miss too much. Simba was the opposite of Moufasa, being more over-bearing a father, and Kiara was the opposite of Simba as a child, not wanting to be queen of the Pride lands. This will follow the basic idea of the second movie, just with Kiara being a boy, meaning his love with Kovu will be even more forbidden other then them being from two different prides; Kovu from the Outlanders and Kiara from the Pridelanders. Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you anymore with my explanations. Please enjoy as it's my first new fic since If I Could Hear Your Voice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or Lion King 2 as both are property of the Disney Corporation who'd never let there be gay love in a movie or show made by them. :P**

**Warning: Yaoi, obviously, don't like, don't read. :)**

Great, grey elephants, tall, majestic giraffes and quick leopards of all spot formations treaded across the African Savanna, their destination? Why, the presentation of King Simba and Queen Nala's first born cub and the next heir to the throne of Pride Rock. The occasion was felt by all occupants of the lands boarder by Simba's rule, many of whom swore they could hear the king roar even in the furthest recesses of the ruling's boarders.

However, the presentation was a gathering not to be attended by those living in the desolate wasteland known as the Outlands. Those who lived there consisted of termites, crocodiles, dying plants and the pride of lions banished by King Simba after the overthrow and killing of his uncle, Scar, the former king. Just the mention of "the wonderful King Simba" made any one of the Outlanders spit in disgust, despite having practically nothing but their saliva to swallow in place of the lack of food. The toll for returning to the Pride lands was a hefty pound of meat and flesh, which, in the Outlands, was exceedingly tricky to come by. So they stayed in their termite-ridden burrows while the lions living the "easy life" gathered with other animals around the outstretch of Pride Rock.

Rafiki, the baboon shaman, had just arrived, taking the lion cub from his mother and looking over the little fur ball. The cub held his father's piercing red eyes and the light coat of his mother. The baboon gave one of his trademark goofy grins and turned to the other animals before him, thrusting Kianu into the air for his fur to glimmer in the shining ray of sunlight that showed all of Moufasa's attendance of the ceremony. Zebra kicked at the ground, elephants stomped their feet, rattlesnakes… well… rattled at the presentation of their new-born prince. Zazu, the blue-feathered hornbill, bowed in high regard to the King, Queen and new prince. The cub himself, however, just stared dumbfounded at the many life forms below his place in Rafiki's hands. Soon, all animals, that had them, were on one knee, granting their respect and allegiance to Prince Kianu.

Lowering the lion cub, Rafiki stuck his thumb into a round fruit he'd opened earlier and swiped the liquid across Kianu's forehead. A small handful of dirt in his face and a sneeze and Kianu was now destined to be the new king should anything befall his father. Simba and Nala looked upon their child with the utmost delight of knowing their son would do great things and hopefully not act as foolish as Simba when he was a cub.

The service was short, lasting only about ten minutes, but to those occupying the Pride lands, it was well worth those few minutes. After all, it wasn't everyday a new prince was born. The last time they'd all gathered, in fact, was at Simba's presentation. Kianu was well worth the wait as he carried both his father's strength and his mother's level-headedness, at least, one could hope so.

Animals returned to their many forms of business, some chomping the grass beneath them, others readying for the pounce of an early dinner time. Whatever was to be done by the Pridelanders was either being carried out or ended with a job well done. The pride of lions, however, returned to their cave, only a few of the lionesses staying about on guard or heading out for a hunt. Nala bit onto the scruff of her cub's neck, seeing he was having trouble walking for the first time and carried him inside for a good, long nap.

Simba's face cracked with a smile of utter bliss. He had a loving mate and the son he'd always wanted. The king wanted nothing more then to teach his son the way Moufasa had taught him of the Circle of Life. Kianu'd probably pay as much attention as he'd paid to Moufasa, but he'd repeat the lesson as many times as the young prince needed.

For now, however, it was time to take that nap. The lion's maw opened in a huge yawn, growling a bit as it happened. His paws padded to the slightly elevated spot both he and Nala rested upon with their son. Yes, he had a mate and son he'd die to protect, what more could the king of the savanna ask for?

**KeruKeru: So, not a very long first chapter, but I didn't intend for this to be a long one. I basically just wanted to start the fic the way both movies were started, with the presentation of the next cub in line. I don't know when I'll update this, hopefully it'll be soon, but I can't say for sure. Also, to Psycho Weasel and Harathor, I'll get your requests out as soon as I'm in the mood to write them. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Choice of a Prince.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prince's Adventure**

**KeruKeru: Hey, me again. Here's the next installment of The Choice of a Prince. And just to clear something up, no it's not called that because he "CHOOSES" to be gay. I really don't know why I decided upon that title, really, I just liked it. Now that that's squared away, on with the show!**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Lion King and Lion King 2 are owned by Disney, I own nothing. Though, at one time, I did own some Lion King action figures, but they're long gone by now.**

* * *

><p>Sun rising, birds chirping, life resumed in the Pride lands just as usual. However, a young yellow-furred lion cub, now able to stand, walk and run on his own, emerged from the opening of the rock's face to greet the sun as it joined him in awakening. The cub loved the scent of a new morning, the slight moisture tickling his sensitive nose before the sun reached its peak and evaporated that dew.<p>

"_Okay, today's the day to finally go out exploring. Mom and dad are still asleep and I've got about… five minutes before they send the lionesses after me. I've got… to be… sneaky."_ Kianu was psyching himself up, today was that day he'd be disobeying his father for the first time and the thought only shot his heart rate up to near-heart attack proportions.

One step, good. Two step, so far so good. Breaking into a slight trot, the lion cub hadn't noticed a large paw coming to pull him back. "Kianu, what have I told you?" The stern voice of Simba asked his son. "You are not allowed to leave Pride Rock unless your mother or I know you've left."

"But dad," Defended Kianu, putting on his hurt cub face. "Whenever I leave with you and mom knowing, you always send Timon and Pumba to watch me… I can take care of myself." The big-for-his-britches lion informed.

"You're still just a cub, Kianu. And you're the future king. I can't have you running off all willy-nilly just because you say you can handle it." By now, the sun had risen to about half-way cresting the earth, the light only showing the firm expression upon Simba's features to exemplify his tone.

Ears drooping to add to his sadness, Kianu stared his father straight in the face. "I can dad! I swear! If I can't, you can send Timon, Pumba and even all the lionesses after me to make sure I don't get hurt from now on. Can I just please do this one my own?" Simba could not deny his son's urgency for adventure, it rivaled his own as a youngling, but was he truly ready for an exploration of his own?

"Ugh… fine, alright. But you need to stay in view of Pride Rock. You step one paw out of line, Kianu, you will never go anywhere alone, no matter you say, understand?" When Simba made threats, he usually stuck to them, no matter the consequence.

"Yes dad, I understand. Can I go now?" The excited youngster smiled sweetly, raring to dig his claws into the dirt and just run for miles.

Still debating whether or not to let his son off the hook, Simba swatted a paw in the air as if saying "just go". And Kianu was off. "Stay on the path I marked for you!" Called the adult lion's voice to the young heir. He received no reply and couldn't help the chill that ran up his flexible spine. "Timon… Pumba!" The brown warthog and tan meerkat were at their friend's side quick as a flash; apparently, they don't sleep. "I need you to keep an eye on Kianu, make sure he doesn't get hurt." He knew he was going against his word, but if anything happened to his son, there's no telling what would happen to Simba.

"Right ho, mon capitaine!" The, evidently, French-speaking meerkat responded from atop his warthog friend's head. "We'll be on him like stink on a warthog!" Assured Timon.

"Hey!" An offended Pumba exclaimed.

"It's the truth, Pumba. You gotta accept it." Timon instructed. "Now… AWAY!" He called, birds taking flight after being startled by his high voice as warthog and meerkat dashed off after the young prince.

* * *

><p>The grass spread as Kianu stalked his prey: a rainbow-colored butterfly that had perched itself on a rock not six feet from him. Ears and body lowered, ready to pounce as his legs launched him toward the rock. The butterfly, sensing danger, fluttered into the air away from Kianu. "Hey, wait up!" He giggled, chasing after the insect. Something caught his eye as he came to the start of his father's paw printed trail. The butterfly was heading for the deserts of the Outlands where few dared to go.<p>

Frozen in place, Kianu could only stare out upon the one place over all that his father forbade him to enter, which only made going there so much sweeter. "I… I-I can do this… I h-have to…" Taking his first step down the incline to the Outlands, Kianu realized just how easy his trek would be. Softly padding towards the river blocked lands, Kianu could smell journey and also… something familiar… "PUMBA!" His young voice exclaimed, recognizing the smell of his father's stooges.

"I told you we should have stayed further back!" A Pumba-sounding tuft of grass whispered. "That kid's got one great nose." It whispered again. "Oof!" Kianu guessed Timon had bonked the Warthog on the head. "Oh… uh… I mean… _there is nobody here by the name of Pumba~ It is only gr-_ Oof! Timon, stop hitting me!"

"Timon, Pumba, I know you're there!" Shouted the angered lion cub. Out of the yellowed brush came the warthog and meerkat, only infuriating Kianu that much more. "My dad sent you, didn't he?" Neither looked into the lion's eyes, knowing that, despite his age, those red eyes would still pierce their very souls. "Didn't he?" Kianu repeated, you didn't have to look to his face to tell he was furious, not with Timon and Pumba, but with his own father.

"W-Well… uh… no of cours-…" Timon caught a glimpse of the prince's fiery eyes and gulped. "Y-Yeah… he did. He just doesn't want you getting hurt, Kianu. You are the prince."

"But I'm not just the prince! That's only half of who I am!" He insisted, wanting nothing more at this moment then to just not be the prince.

"Only half? Who's the other half?" Asked the not-so-bright warthog.

Kianu opened his mouth to speak, then close it again, unsure of his true answer. "I… I don't know…"

"Look, kid, you're dad just wants what's best for you." Timon assured.

"But what if the thing that's best for me is exactly what he's keeping me from doing?" Kianu pointed out, getting no sort of response from neither warthog nor meerkat. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, you say something?" The meerkat asked his prince.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Kianu fought the urge to just run off, if only for the moment. "This is what I'm talking about! Everyone just wants to do what THEY think is best for me, but whenever I try to do what's best, I'm not allowed to do it because nobody listens to me!" Now was the time that he finally dug his claws into the dirt and sprinted, two paws hitting the ground just as the others lifted off. Timon and Pumba had no chance at catching him, they knew this, and headed back to Pride Rock to alert Simba.

Hurrying across the thin log that connected Pride lands with Outlands over a river, Kianu huffed and puffed as if he were about to pass out. His body wasn't used to the kind of strain he'd just put it under, not yet anyway. The pads of his paws could feel the dry earth beneath him as he'd finally made it to the desert of the Outlands.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Well, still not a very long chapter. Eh, I think I'll be keeping them all about this length. I mean, I don't want too much happening in each chapter that it doesn't leave anything for the next chapter. :) Also, this is probably my fastest update EVER! Haha, please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prince's Meeting**

**KeruKeru: Here I am with chapter 3. I'm actually impressing myself with how fast my update speed is right now. I just really love this idea like no tomorrow. That and I really wanna get to, what I think will be the best chapter of the fic, but I won't spoil it for those of you who love a surprise. ;)**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: If Lion King were mine, Kiara would have been a boy… obviously.**

* * *

><p>Dried earth beneath his paws, Kianu treaded on. Death was evident in the limp, leafless trees all around and lack of green on the ground. The Outlands were nothing like the full-of-life Pride Lands. For once, he was actually relieved he lived in where he did, even if it meant following his father's rules.<p>

Not looking out for where he was going, the lion cub's body collided with another. Both cubs fell to the ground, Kianu being slightly dazed didn't get up as quickly, but when he did, the sharp green eyes of the brown-furred cub before him. "What are you doing here, Pridelander?" Even being young, the cub with black tufts of fur on both front legs and his head sounded intimidating.

Fear shot through the lightly tanned body of the Pride Land lion cub. "I… I-I don't know… I just… uhh…" The brown cub got low, leaving his rump in the air, ready to pounce when Kianu remembered what his father had once told him. He followed suit, getting low to the ground with his own rump and tail in the air, beginning to hop from side to side, both confusing his enemy and keeping a close watch on him.

"What are you doing?" The green-eyed cub asked in perplexity, he'd never seen a fighting style like the one this strange cub was presenting.

"My father told me to never turn my back on an Outlander." Informed the young prince, continuing his routine of hopping left to right and back again. The brown cub seemed to be getting increasingly bored with their "fight".

"You always do what Daddy tells you?" It was a patronizing comment and it filled the purpose it was meant to.

Kianu stopped his tactic of confusion and glared at the unknown cub. "Do not!"

"Bet you do!"

Growling, Kianu finally pounced at his enemy, the brown cub caught off guard by only a second as the two tumbled back the way the prince had come. At one time Kianu had the upper paw, at another it was the brown cub on top. Of course, all good tussles must come to and end as did this particular one. A few seconds of tumbling later found the Outlander on top, holding Kianu to the ground. "Ha! I win!"

The prince pushed his new rival off him in anger and shame for losing to the exile. "You got lucky." He insisted, glaring at the cracked earth as if it would solve his problems.

"Luck? Haha! I don't need luck!" The Outlander informed, prancing his way onto a rock in the river, or what appeared to be a rock. "I can take care of myself because that's what I was taught." This cub's arrogance was beginning to get on his nerves, but Kianu's desire to be independent won out over his frustration.

"Really?" His hopeful voice asked, following after the brown cub onto the "stone". All of a sudden, the solid mass beneath them moved and from behind Kianu came a large, scaled maw of razor sharp teeth. Both cubs let off a cry of fear and jumped from the crocodile to what was most definitely a stone as it jutted out of the water. Kianu reached the higher level of the stone with his current Frienemy on a level just above the water's touch.

However, their new placement didn't stop the predator; it started after them, jumping out of the water onto the stone just as they leaped to more "stones". "Man that was close!" Giggled Kianu.

"Yeah." The Outlander smiled until these new "stones" began moving as well and, from the water, rose a tangled mass of at least ten to fifteen crocodiles. Kianu made way for a close tree that elevated him far above the water's surface and out of reach of any crocodile.

"Come on!" He yelled to the stranger as the brown cub leapt from crocodile to crocodile.

"I'll distract them! You get out of here!" He insisted, reaching the tail of a croc as it came out of the water and dropped him into its murky depths.

Seeing easy prey caught in their web, the crocodiles shot off after the soaked cub, even the one Kianu was about to claw at to protect himself. The prince took after this cub that had wanted to save him, he was going to return the favor and at the perfect time too. Just as an open maw was about gulp the Outlander up, Kianu jumped onto it, shutting the mouth easily as crocodiles are powerful when closing their mouths, not opening them. "Come on!" Kianu hollered once more as the Outlander and he climbed onto the croc.

Both cubs raced and jumped over each crocodile that came their way, facing a few close calls, but they made it to the dead tree in the river and climbed. The brown cub jumped first, landing steadily in the Pride Lands. As Kianu was about to leap, a croc chomped at the dead wood, breaking it easily and causing it to begin falling. The leap of faith he took was like no other, but he tumbled to a stop on the other side, next to the cub he was coming to admire.

Heaving to catch their breath, both cubs looked over the ledge to find crocodiles climbing over each other to try and fail at reaching the prey that got away. "That was so cool!" Cheered Kianu, sticking his tongue out at the crocs and then turning to the Outlander. "You were really brave!" He nuzzled against the other cub in gratitude.

"Eh, it was nothing." Quickly realizing how wrong it was for a male to be nuzzling a male like Kianu was, the brown cub backed off quickly.

Lowering his ears in sadness, Kianu just sat. "By the way, my name's Kianu."

"I'm Kovu." The other cub introduced, still holding that haughty tone about him.

Kianu raised his ears at an idea, he was going to play with Kovu and they'd be friends! "…Tag, you're it!" He jumped back as soon as his paw had reached Kovu's own, hopping around as he'd done at their first meeting. The brown cub just regained that look of confusion. "…Tag, you're it!" The prince repeated, tagging Kovu for a second time.

Neither cub had an inkling that Kovu's mother was watching in the underbrush, evidently keeping a close watch on her child. "I think you're missing the point: you run, I tag." Kianu informed, but got another idea and went low, growling playfully, ready to pounce.

Still slightly unsure of the purpose, Kovu shrugged and did so as well, smiling as he enjoyed fighting. Unfortunately, a much larger lion took Kianu's place, roaring like a true lion would. Simba had come upon Timon and Pumba's informing of Kianu running off. Only now, as well, did Kovu's mother show herself, guarding her cub and letting off a roar of her own, trying to intimidate Simba. "Zira." Grunted the king.

"Simba." Her false surprise played on her scraggy features and an ear that seemed to have been bitten with a chunk taken out of it. Zira cowered however as more mighty roars echoed, signaling the rest of Simba's pride had arrived as well.

"Zira." Nala, Kianu's mother spat in disgust.

"Nala." Again, the feigned smile only made the lioness seem even more devilish.

"Timon, Pumba." The meerkat gestured to himself and the warthog. "Now that we're all acquainted… GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!"

"Hmph, YOU'RE Pride Lands?" Her gaze struck fear into the easy-going hearts of both Timon and Pumba. "These lands belong to Scar!"

"I banished you from the Pride Lands, now take your cub and leave." Simba insisted, feeling nothing but spite for the lioness who claimed to be his uncle's mate.

The only genuine grin so far graced Zira's face as she stalked in a circle, showing off her son. "By the way, have you met my son, Kovu? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints. He was to be the next king until YOU killed Scar!" This game of pointing fingers… paws… whatever, had been going on since Simba took power after his uncle had been killed by the hyenas who rebelled against him.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands." Simba stuck to the subject at hand.

"But the child does not!" Zira's venomous voice shot back. "But… if you need your pound of flesh…" She got behind Kovu and pushed him toward Simba with her nose. "Take him." Kovu looked upon the king with immense fear and a shivering body, scared to know what was to happen next.

The large male didn't consider it for a moment turning his back on Zira and Kovu. "Take him and get out. This is over." He turned and gripped Kianu by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no Simba, it is only just beginning." Zira assured, taking Kovu's body into her maw and carrying him back to the Outlands.

"Bye…" Both cubs whispered to one another as their parents took them separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Simba?" His lioness' voice asked softly, noticing her king stop with their child held by his maw.<p>

The lion cleared his throat, asking for a moment alone with Kianu. Nala got the message and followed the other lionesses back to Pride Rock. Letting his son down, Simba stared at the sun a while. "Kianu, what were you thinking?"

"I thought I could handle it…" He admitted, drooping his ears in sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

"You could have been killed today." His father went on. "I don't what I'd do if I lost you." Now, however, Simba was sounding more caring and less over-baring.

"I know…"

"One day I'm not gonna be here and I need to trust that when that time comes I need to trust that you'll make the right decisions as King." Simba explained just as Moufasa had done to him.

"But what if I don't wanna be King?" Kianu asked.

Simba thought for a moment before replying. "Well, it's like saying you don't wanna be a lion; it's in your blood… as I am. I will always be there to guide you, Kianu, no matter what sort of King you turn out to be. As my father once said: We are one."

Kianu just looked on in perplexity, unsure of the meaning.

Simba only chuckled. "You'll understand when you're older." And they continued on their way back to Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… stupid Kovu." Grumbled an older, leaner, rattier version of Kovu. "Hey Vitani, where's that little termite, Kovu?" He smirked to himself, knowing the answer perfectly well.<p>

"Weren't you supposed to be watching him, Nuka?" The young cub asked, her bright blue eyes staring the older lion down.

"Eh, I left him off on his own. He can find his way back, he is the "Chosen One" after all." Nuka assured, scratching at a termite on him. "Scar wasn't even his father, why should he get to be king? I'm older… I'm stronger… I'm smarter… AHHHHHHHHH! THESE FLEAS ARE EVIL!" He shrieked, biting at his coat to relive the itch.

"Hehe, why don't you tell mother about your little epiphany?" Vitani smirked, knowing how well that'd play out with the picture of Nuka being smacked across the face in her mind.

Nuka squinted a bit, trying to read the cub's expression, but gave up. "Maybe I will."

"Well, here's your chance." Just as she finished, Zira was coming near the termite hole in which all exiled lions took residence.

Hopping happily to his mother, Nuka tried impressing her. "Hello mother, I caught some field mice for dinner…" Again overshadowed as Zira just continued on past her eldest son and dropped him with Vitani.

Her gaze turned to Nuka, however, piercing eyes striking fear into his soul. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HIM!" Her infuriated yell echoed on the termite mounds around them.

"It wasn't his fault; I went off on my own." Despite his mother's raisings, Kovu didn't like seeing his brother mistreated. "Besides… he didn't seem so bad, I thought we could be-"

"Friends?" Zira's harsh gaze was now on her youngest cub, eyes practically pushing him to the ground with fright. "You thought you could get to the son and Simba would welcome you with open arms?" Taking a moment to rethink her words, the thin lioness's face broke into an evil smirk. "What a plan~ A bit farfetched, but it just might work~"

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: FORESHADOWING! Haha. For those of you who have seen Lion King 2, you may have noticed that I'm not following the plot or dialogue exactly, but that's because I have to change it to accommodate for Kiara now being a boy. Honestly, I think it's a bit better then the original, but I'm also writing it, so it's not really my say that matters. :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A Plan's Beginning**

**KeruKeru: Here I is with the next chapter. Alright, so along with the movie, I've skipped ahead to where both Kianu and Kovu are adults. Now, to also keep a bit up with the movie, Kianu has been born without a mane, but it's more to keep him as the feminine one of the relationship and it's talked about later. So, on with the show.**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of coming up with what would be different if I owned Lion King, so just look to previous chapters for my renowned wit. :P**

* * *

><p>Humming to himself, Rafiki the baboon cracked open one of his many fruits, beginning to draw on a branch of his tree. He illustrated two lion figures, one appearing slightly smaller when compared to the other drawing, but you'd have to look incredibly close.<p>

"Oh Moufasa," The shaman seemed to be speaking to himself. "Kianu is growing everyday into a king I know you'd be proud of." As he finished, he swiped a powdery blue color over the smaller depiction, signaling it to be Kianu. "But this cub Kovu… he grows stronger as well and Zira fills his heart with hate." The monkey's thumb drew a dark brown mane around the larger lion's head and then smeared the color of his chest, crossing his heart to simulate the hate he held inside it.

Suddenly, a soft breeze blew, ruffling the old baboon's fur along with knocking his collection of "drawing fruits", as many referred to them, together. "Whaaaat?" The fruits continued their "words" Rafiki seemed to be translating. "You have a plan?" The intangible embodiment of Moufasa responded by driving a fruit to the floor of the shaman's home, cracking it in half, semi-neatly.

Rafiki took both halves into his hands, not realizing until he looked up that one half was on the side of his drawing of Kianu and the other on the side of Kovu. "Kovu… and Kianu…" The halves of the fruit traveled nearer, second by second until… "…Together…?" And the fruit was one again. "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? This will never work! Oh Moufasa, you've been up their too long, your head is in the clouds."

The winds whipped up, stronger this time, blowing Rafiki's fur all around and into his mouth. "Alright! Aright! Okay, okay, OKAY!" And the winds stopped. "I don't think this is going to work, but you have my word I will help." When it seemed that Moufasa's spirit had left the premises, the baboon added: "I just hope Simba approves as much as you do."

* * *

><p>Back in the Outlands, Zira circled a pedestal, atop which sat her son Kovu now with the body and mane of a powerful lion. He stared with venom in his eyes at nothing in particular with his mother prowling around him, that devious smirk on her maw. "Now, what are you to do?"<p>

"I will avenge Scar." The new adult lion replied, disgust evident in his voice, but his gaze never changed. One might assume he was glaring through the walls of the termites' structure directly to Pride Rock, but the wall in front of him was solid.

"And what have I taught you?" Zira persisted with the prowling, muscular body swaying side to side.

"Simba is the enemy." His voice seemed to gain an even more toxic tone at the mention of the lion king.

"And what is your mission?" This was Zira's favorite part; it sent shivers down her spine to hear her son speak the final step in their convoluted scheme.

"I must KILL him." A symphony of roars echoed throughout the termite burrow they called a den as the other pride members trumpeted their feelings for the plan.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you must be so proud!" A gray-furred lioness spoke to her queen as Nala strode past.<p>

"Yes, I am." She smiled, padding towards her mate's side. "Oh Simba, be happy. It's Kianu's first hunt." The lioness could read her king like a human reads a book. "You know he'll do well."

"I know… but that's not what I'm worried about." The red-maned lion informed, lowering his head in slight shame.

"Then what's wrong, you can't let Kianu see you like this on his first hunt." Nala's own ears drooped, sensing the indignity and bewilderment her mate felt. "Is it because he doesn't have a mane?" Simba didn't need to answer for the pale yellow lioness to know.

All heads turned when one lioness spoke: "Ooh! Here he comes!" And out from the pride's den, softly padding forward, was a fully grown male lion, his piercing red eyes filled with anxiety and his heart racing. Despite being a male, his neck lacked what designated male lions from females: a mane. His father and grandfather had been blessed with large, full, red manes, a lion's symbol of strength, but he'd been blessed with nothing.

"My, look how you've grown!" and "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." echoed from the lionesses around Kianu as he kept forward, feeling the lump in his stomach grow the closer he got to his father. The prince knew and could feel his father's disgrace whenever their eyes met.

Nala elbowed her mate, catching his attention to their son who now stood before them. "Dad…" He spoke softly, swallowing the lump his throat. "You have to let me do this on my own. Promise?" It was the most he'd said to his father since Nala had begun training her son in the ways of the hunter, like a lion's initiation.

The blue eyes of a certain lioness seemed to follow in her mouth's footsteps, all three smirking at her mate who now looked a bit shocked. "Oh… yes, I promise." It was the most he'd spoken to his son since Kianu's training had begun.

The grown prince smiled with glee, nuzzling both his mother and father quickly before racing off toward a heard of antelope. "Timon, Pumba." Simba whispered after the lionesses had gone inside to wait. The warthog and meerkat met Simba's gaze and already knew what he was about to say. "Watch over Kianu, make sure he doesn't get hurt." He had to break his promise to keep his son safe, mane or no mane, he couldn't live without Kianu.

* * *

><p>Two lions emerged from the dank remnants of a graveyard that, at one time, had belonged to the hyenas that'd killed Scar. Long since, however, they'd gone to find other opportunities for food. One lion, a much more frazzled and skinny looking version of Kovu shivered, finding the place eerie. "Oooooooh~ This place has gotten even creepier since the hyenas left." The other lion, a lioness with tanned fur and blue eyes, carried two twigs in her mouth and rolled her eyes at Nuka's idiocy.<p>

Vitani leaped softly to the ground below their pedestal into a large pit of geysers. The holes shot flames into the air instead of water as one would expect a geyser to do. "I don't even see why we need to be here." Nuka glared at a geyser to his left that frightened him. "If Kovu's so special, he should be able to- !" A screech ended his rantings as fire shot from the hole directly behind him, singing his tail and making him run to where Vitani had laid the two sticks over a geyser.

"Pff, he doesn't need us, he's the _chosen one_." Nuka's tone was petty and somehow in denial of his previous girl-ish shriek. "He could do this on his own."

Again, Vitani rolled her eyes, unable to believe that she'd been stuck with her older brother in setting the savanna ablaze. Fire shot from the geyser with the sticks, lighting them on fire. "Come on, Kianu's started his hunt." She insisted, taking a lighted twig into her mouth and beginning to walk off.

Nuka followed suit, picking up the twig, but instead off walking off, he put his face over the geyser, looking into it until the flames came from it, blackening his fur and sending the scent of singed fur into the air. "OOOOOOOOOH! FIRE!" His voice had become insane with adrenaline and the older lion hopped off after his sister to begin phase one.

* * *

><p>Kianu's body hung low in the tall grass of the African savanna, creeping forward until <em>SNAP<em>. The ears of the antelope turned in alert and the herd was off, storming across the grasslands with Kianu in hot pursuit. His determination won over his slight lack of the "hunting gene".

Just above the brush, one could see a moving brown lump parting the grass and the grass parting behind it, making way for another creature. Hearing the rumble of antelope hooves coming nearer by the second, both meerkat and warthog lifted their eyes above the browned grass around them. Both animals let off a screech with the meerkat remarking: "This must be where the deer and the antelope play!" As said creature leaped and hopped over them.

Next to arrive before them was Kianu, recognizing his father's stooges anywhere. "Timon, what are you doing here?" Anger flared in his eyes, just as they'd done the day he'd first gone to the Outlands. Needing no answer, Kianu continued, "My father sent you, didn't he? After he promised he'd let me do this alone!" Simba had no right to believe that he wasn't going to be safe. "Tell my father I won't be coming back." He informed the two messengers, racing off after the kill he wanted so badly.

Neither Timon nor Pumba could believe what they'd just heard; the prince was running away. "We gotta tell Simba!" Shrieked the meerkat as the dashed off in the opposite direction toward Pride Rock.

The scent of smoke began filling the air just over the ridge of the antelope herd's newest grazing spot while Kianu took no notice. He was more intent on bagging an antelope then the world around him at the moment. His paws met the earth silently; he took notice of a loose stone and stepped over with his front paw, his back paw didn't have as much luck. Even the slight noise of the rock set the antelope off on the run once more with Kianu right behind.

Oddly enough, the herd crested the hills and turned back, running for Kianu, but his wonder as to why halted the thought of killing one of the beasts. Glancing back at the uprising before him struck fear into his very soul. Over the ridge rose the orange glow of flames and black clouds of smoke. Kianu turned tail and sprinted as best he could, but didn't get far before everywhere he looked was shrouded in flames and smoke.

The blackness was sucked into his lungs in replace of air as his desperate attempt of escape seemed to be failing. Oranges, reds and yellows rose from every which way and the sheer inhalation of the toxic gas around him made Kianu keel over, out of breathable air. His eyes opened for only a second to catch a glimpse of a somehow familiar brown lion, but his blurred vision made it difficult to discern. Finally, he fell into the blissfulness of a coma.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Alright, a LOT of stuff happened and I really don't think I wrote it very well. The chapter will be my favorite to write, at least, the second half of it will be, the first half not as much. Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I will hopefully enjoy writing it. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A "Rouge's" Acceptance**

**KeruKeru: Here I am with chapter 5. :3 This will probably be the best chapter, in my opinion, because this one has the love scene in it! X3 I don't want to give too much away, so I'll leave it at that. Also, later, when it comes up, the word Upendi is pronounced YOU-PEN-DEE, just so we're clear.**

**Warning: Yaoi, definitely in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>The Prince's body lay lifeless, all signs of life extruded from his body by the noxious gas around him. Kovu stared down at the prince, hate evident in his green eyes along with a slight arrogance, which his mother had most likely instilled in him with the abhorrence of Simba. His eyes traced the area around him and Kianu's body to ensure he'd not been followed.<p>

Deeming the situation good enough, Kovu held tightly to the scruff of the prince's neck, lifting him from ash-covered ground. Kianu's body stayed in the air long enough for the brown lion to get under it, supporting the tan-furred feline as flames raged around them. He started off at a snail's pace, getting accustomed to the weight of an extra body.

Breaking into a sprint, Kovu leaped off a near ledge into an already-burning stretch of brush and trees. His paws made contact with the black ashes as the body on his back bounced about, miraculously staying atop him.

A sharp snapping made the lion's ears stand up, halting him in his tracks as a fire-engulfed branch fell from its dead trunk. He roared at it, instincts notifying him of the enemy. The ex-prince dashed in another direction, unable to discern what was over the ridge and losing his footing on the steep incline, sending both himself and Kianu tumbling downward into the still river below.

Water blurred his vision as Kovu returned to the surface, just in time to watch Kianu slip beneath the water's surface. As fast as a lion could swim, that's how quickly the Outlander swam to save his comatose target. He hooked his teeth into the prince's neck scruff and swam backward towards the shore. The brown lion had no idea to the blue hornbill circling over head, having watched the rescue from afar and flying off to inform his king of what had transpired.

As fire couldn't cross water, Kovu and Kianu had made it to safety, the heir of Pride Rock sputtering and coughing to get the water from his lungs. "Wh-… What? Where am I?" He asked, speaking for the first time since seeing Timon and Pumba during his hunt.

The other lion panted, catching his breath. "You're safe… in the Pride Lands." His smug sneer returned, seeming as if he thought he was the greatest for saving Kianu's life.

"The Pride Lands? NO! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Accused the tan lion, anger coursing through his veins as he stood.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life." Kovu felt rather offended that he was receiving no gratitude for having saved this mane-less lion's life.

Firing a glare his way, Kianu went on with his rantings. "I had everything under control, I didn't need your help!"

"Not from where I'm standing." The stupid smirk that plagued the prince's mind, where had he seen it before? The smoke in his lungs was fogging up his brain.

"Then move down wind." He ordered, beginning off in the opposite direction of his father, mother and Pride Rock. That is, until the familiar, yet strange brown lion pounced in his way, preventing him from moving forward. "Get out of my way." Ordered the prince, going another direction only to be, again, blocked by the brown lion. "Cut it out!" He yelled, falling back, ready to pounce himself. His actions mirrored that of the first time he'd met Kovu, hopping from left to right, never letting the brown lion out of his sights.

Raising an eyebrow, the brown lion spoke those words: "What are you doing?" and everything can surging back to Kianu's mind about their meeting in the Outlands.

"Kovu?" His ears perked up at realizing his old friend stood before him, again with that smirk he was growing so accustomed to.

Before either could move further, a great, red-maned lion pounced between Kovu and his son, roaring in protection. "Dad!" A frightened Kianu stated.

"There will be no more hunting for you, Kianu." Simba informed his son, never taking his eyes off the strange lion he'd once known as a cub.

"I was doing just fine until you broke your promise!" The prince defended himself, blaming his father for his failure.

The king snuck a glace to his son with a disapproving eye before returning it to the trespasser. "It's a good thing I did, otherwise you might have been killed." Nala caught up with her mate, who'd raced off without further information, and nuzzled her son, glad for his safety.

Kianu glowered as his father. "If it weren't for Kovu-…"

"Kovu?" That's why the lion had seemed so familiar, it was Zira's son! This brought another mighty roar to Simba's maw, along with one from Kovu's own powerful voice.

"Hey you!" Cried the baboon shaman from his place a boulder about ten feet from the scene, catching the attention of all involved. "How dare you save the king's son?"

"_You_ saved him? Why?" Simba was keen to a plot and everything had just seemed to convenient thus far.

"Dad!" Kianu complained, being quieted by his mother.

Kovu took this moment to respond. "I've left my pride. I'm a rouge. Judge me now for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?" He'd prepared himself for a fight, just in case.

The lion king walked in a circle, growling to himself in thought until: "Simba, you owe him your son's life." Nala was being the sensible one in this situation, not like her mate was going to be.

"Yes, sir. We are truly in his debt." Zazu the hornbill reminded as his feet touched the ground. "And royal protocol states that all debts must be paid. Although, in this case, _I'd_ make an exception." Spite was evident in his tone, directed at the "rouge" before them.

"My father's law will prevail; for now, I reserve judgment." At this, Kianu's ears perked in happiness that his friend wouldn't be exiled. Simba started off for home. "We'll see who you really are." Only Kovu heard the king's words this time, Nala and Kianu being too pleased with their loved one's demeanor.

All followed after the leader of the Pride Lands, Kovu with that "I'm too good for you." smirk on his mug the whole way there. And, as Simba went to give a gaze to the stars one last time and the lionesses were heading for their den, Kovu stood aside, debating whether or not to enter the cave or stay out. Simba answered his inner war, jumping in front of him with a warning growl that said "stay out".

Kovu chose a spot outside, next to a tall boulder, for his place of rest, getting as comfortable as possible until Kianu came over. "Hey… thanks for saving me." He smiled bashfully.

"Psh, you call yourself a hunter? You could have been killed out there." The brown lion mocked.

"I can handle myself!" The prince argued, insulted at the insinuation.

"You wouldn't last three days by yourself." The smug rouge assured.

"Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?" It was meant to be rhetorical, but when Kovu answered with a conceited nod, Kianu smirked. "In a minute!" He called to his father who'd just called his name. "Then prepare yourself. We start at dawn." He didn't ask permission because he knew Kovu would be up for the challenge in a heartbeat.

"I look forward to it." That smirk returned for nearly the millionth time just that day as he curled up and fell into a partially alert sleep, one couldn't be too careful with someone who hated you around.

* * *

><p>The king of the Pride Lands padded out of the den in which he, Nala, Kianu and the lionesses slept, apparently awoken by some sort of bad dream due to his heavy breathing and his increased heart-rate. A nice drink of water to calm his nerves and it'd be back to his pedestal to sleep until the sun had truly risen. Taking the short trip to the watering hole, which kept all residents of the Pride Lands hydrated, Simba's tongue met the water delicately, barley causing a ripple.<p>

Unbeknownst to the king, behind a large boulder to his left stood Kovu, ready pounce and initiate the next step in Zira's plot. That is, until Kianu hopped in front of him, miraculously not noticing his father whom was all of five feet away. "Morning!" Grinned the overly-excited lion with no mane. "I'm ready for my first lesson!"

The "rogue" found his prey to have left already, gone back to Pride Rock while the prince distracted him. This lion had a strange effect on him, strange indeed. It wasn't worth worrying about now. If he wanted to be closer to Simba, he had to get to his son.

* * *

><p><em>Snap!<em> "Ow!" The tall grass was noisy today as the sun shone above it. Kovu lay just at the edge of the grass that concealed his "student". He started off their lesson with prowling, which, by the sounds he kept hearing, wasn't going so well. "3…2…1." He ducked his head just as Kianu pounced.

The prince tumbled, landing on his back with Kovu's face now over him, giving him a disapproving glare. "You could hear me… huh?" His innocent tone somehow softened the brown lion's expression.

"Only a lot." He informed, the lion below him rolling onto his back. "You need to feel the earth beneath your paws so you don't make a sound." Kovu took notice of a flock of birds landing just over the crest of a hill and thought this would be the perfect opportunity for a demonstration. He got low, Kianu following suit. "Watch the master." His whisper left little to the imagination about his skills.

Kovu was off, paws not making a sound as they collided with the ground, even at the sprint he was going. With a mighty roar, the brown lion leaped over the crest of the hill to find a meerkat with a worm hanging half way out of his mouth, screaming in surprise. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Luckily for Timon, Kovu halted himself, paws dug into the ground and maw open. "I-I never met your tyrant! I mean… Scar! I didn't know him, but he was kinda moody!"

"Timon?" Complained Kianu who'd caught up. "What are you doing here?" He sounded more like a child whining then a full-grown lion.

"Prince! I'm so relieved! But get this; for once, we're not following you." The meerkat seemed rather proud of himself, popping another worm into his mouth. "This just happens to be the bet smorgasbord in the Pride Lands." He gestured to the many birds taking up his lunch. "But, you don't call to make a reservation and… yeesh!"

Meanwhile, Pumba was busy screaming as he ran into a flock of the birds, only making them hover for a second before touching back to Earth as he went by. The warthog tried once more, this time, however, the birds landed on him instead of the ground. "Ooooh, Timon," He whined. "I gotta lose some pounds!" The birds were weighing the poor animal down.

"Shoo! Go on, get outta here you food thieves!" Timon got to his buddy, climbing on the warthog to free him of the pesky birds.

"Hey! What if he helps?" Pumba asked, gesturing to the brown lion who just looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"Oh sure, ask the vicious outsider for help!" Timon had a tendency of shooting down Pumba's ideas quickly. "Wait a minute… what if he helps?" The meerkat was now speaking of Kovu's assistance.

"What?" Hadn't Pumba just said that?

Kovu turned to his left where Kianu stood. "What is he talking about?"

The prince giggled. "Like this!" His maw opened and out came a powerful roar any lion would be proud to have. Birds scattered in every direction at the threatening sound, Pumba helping to chase them off as Kovu added his own roar.

The team of four chased after the birds, Timon riding on Pumba's back while Kovu was left not understanding the point. "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" He'd been raised where every action was training and had no other meaning.

"Haha! Training?" Laughed Kianu as they kept after the birds. "This isn't training! This is just for fun!"

"Fun?" Questioned the brown lion.

"Kid, you really need to get out more." Timon informed before shouting a "YEEHAH!" at the top of his lungs.

"YEEHAH!" Followed Kovu, deciding to play along as they ran, shouting a "YEEHAH!" every couple seconds and even being joined by Kianu and Timon at some points.

Rounding a corner, the group discovered where the birds had been flying to. Before then stood a massive wall of rough, gray skin and horns that could probably pierce anything. Angry rhinos practically huffed steam at being disrupted by the birds, finding the ones responsible and charging.

The small group screamed in fear, sprinting off the they'd came through the rocky canyon of sorts. They rounded a corner, Pumba bringing up the rear with Timon on top yelling "Hey, rhino!" teasingly.

As the charging train of gray flashed past in its determination to destroy those who'd disturbed it, none of the cars of said train noticed a small, hollowed out indentation in the rock's face as they passed. Inside, Kovu was pushed into Kianu while both sat atop Pumba. All laughed hysterically at making it out alive as at one point, none of them thought they would.

"What a blast!" Kovu seemed filled with liveliness for once instead of just scorn and egotism.

"Oh… sorry…" The ashamed warthog apologized only to be met with more laughter from the other three in the group. Of course, all ended when Pumba tried to squeeze his way out of their hiding spot. In the process, he'd turned both lions so they faced each other and due to the confined space, it seemed as if the two were kissing. If lions could blush, both would be beet red as they averted their gaze from one another, pushing out of the rock together and following after Timon and Pumba…

* * *

><p>"That one looks like a baby bunny!" Kianu giggled, pointing to the night sky and a constellation that represented a rabbit. "See the fluffy tail?" He and Kovu laughed, laying on their backs beneath the midnight blue of the night sky, picking out shapes they saw in the stars.<p>

"That one looks like a couple lions trying to kill each other over a scrap of meat!" Kovu laughed at himself, Kianu seeming a bit worried. "I've never done this before."

"Never?" A shocked prince asked surprise evident due to the fact that Kovu used to live in a desert. Receiving a "no", Kianu went on. "I used to do this all the time with my dad. He told me that… all of the great kings of the past are up there."

"Do you think Scar's up there?" He hadn't meant to voice it just as Kianu hadn't expected to hear it. The brown lion stood, moving about five feet away and hanging his head in shame. He felt this need to open up to this lion, like there was something telling him to be himself. "He wasn't my father… but he was still… a part of me."

Joining the Outlander, Kianu took a seat on the earth as well. "My father said that there was a blackness in Scar that he couldn't escape."

"Maybe there's a blackness in me too…" To comfort Kovu after his revelation, Kianu nuzzled the lion that he couldn't stand not to be around. Kovu, on the other hand, actually felt calmed by someone he could tell cared for him. Male or female, Kovu was feeling something for this lion, he just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

><p>Overlooking his son and the outsider, Simba sighed. He'd known it was inescapable, just by the looks he'd seen between Kianu and Kovu. "Father, please help me." He pleaded to the sky above. "I want Kianu to be happy, but Kovu's one of them… an outsider as well as a male. How can I accept him?"<p>

"Simba?" Nala's voice sounded softly, alerting Simba to her presence. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeking council from the great kings of the past." He wasn't technically lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Did they help?" The all-knowing Nala knew what her mate was really up to.

"Silent as stars…" The king sighed again.

"Simba, you want so much to walk to the path that's expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not."

"Kovu? How did you kn-"

"I can see them down there just as easily as you can. If your son deems him high enough to fall for this male, then he at least deserves for you to get to know him." As usual, Nala and her words of wisdom had come to the rescue. She left, only having wanted to find her mate and son before heading for bed.

Simba continued to watch his son and the outsider cuddling one another, making sense of Nala's words in his mind.

* * *

><p>Suddenly realizing the moral view of two males together, Kovu forced himself to shake clear of the prince and jumped back slightly from Kianu. "Sorry… I should go…" He began heading off for Pride Rock.<p>

"Kovu, wait!" Kianu begged, getting nothing but a second glance before: _"In Upendi! Where the passion fruit grow sweet! It just takes two, to make it through, your heart will take you there!"_ He'd sung a song he'd completely forgotten the words to until now.

"What?" Kovu turned back, retracing his steps. "What did you say?" He wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Upendi… it means love…" Another instance where both would be beet red if lions had the ability to blush. "I heard my father sing it to my mother once. I'd completely forgotten the words until now, but I only remember that part of the chorus." His ears drooped in disappointment in himself.

"Well, no matter how much you remember, it was still… beautiful." Kovu couldn't believe he'd just said something another male had done was beautiful, but that was yet another side-effect he had around the prince.

"Thanks…" Kianu smiled, averting his gaze to the ground as they started for home.

"Hm hm hmm," Kovu began humming the tune of Kianu's song as the rhythm was incredibly catchy. "In Upendi!" He repeated over and over, Kianu just enjoying the voice of the one he was, for sure, in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Awww! So cute! X3 Lots happened in this chapter, but not as much as the last one. Also, you may notice I'm cutting out the musical numbers as I think they kind of take away from the implied meanings of the story. Like, there's one before Kovu and Kiara grow up sung by Zira called "My Lullaby" which basically explains her hatred for Simba and her plan to make Kovu king. To me, it's more interesting to be surprised by the plot instead of having it explained to me. Please review. :3<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A King's Acceptance**

**KeruKeru: So, it's taken me a while to get this chapter out, mainly because I was unsure of how I wanted to write it because, in the movie, you don't see a single bit of the conversation between Kovu and Simba aside from the last part after Simba's supposedly told him how Scar ruined the Pride Lands. So, I decided to make the majority of this chapter about that conversation only it won't end the way it originally did. You'll see what I mean.**

**Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Go back to the first few chapters and read the disclaimers.**

* * *

><p>The prince nuzzled his love sweetly. "Good night." He wished before both glanced dejectedly at the brown lion's "bed". Kovu shrugged, keeping a pleasant smile on his face as Kianu entered his pride's den. The former outsider took his place at the foot of the boulder for the second night, stars twinkling brightly above him. Every time he glanced at those seemingly joyous orbs, they brought back the memory of that carefree glint he saw in Kianu's eyes whenever their gazes met.<p>

Just as Kovu was about to be taken into slumber land, a clearing of the throat caught his attention, turning his head to find Simba looking at him, not in hate or disgust, but with a consent he hoped it was for. "Kinda cold out tonight, huh?" The king asked, trying to make the situation less awkward with idle chit chat. "Why don't you come inside?" He offered, leading the way for Kovu to sleep in the den with the rest of his, soon their, pride.

"Nooooo! Get him! Get him!" Neither lion could hear the complaints of another, more starved looking lion with almost honey-colored fur. Vitani looked on in horror as her brother, making no move to slay his target, followed their enemy inside. "Noooooo!" She shrieked in horror once more. Zira had to know of her son's treachery and, coming to that conclusion, Vitani was off.

Her race to the termite-ridden den her pride called home was short, due to her need to inform Zira of what she'd witnessed. "WHAT?" The shocked queen bellowed. "Are you sure?" Vitani had been known to embellish the truth every now and again.

"Affirmative, I saw it with my own eyes." The honey lioness' face stood steady, not faltering.

Furious with her son, for once not being Nuka, Zira roared to the heavens, if only meeting the ceiling of the termite hill. "Kovu cannot betray us!" Her enraged voice echoed amongst the walls. However, her scowl transformed into a smile of haughty proportions. "I think it's time we brought our... grievances to the king himself."

* * *

><p>The former outsider treaded back and forth as the sun rose. His fur began warming as the orb's rays reached him while he padded around the outside of Simba's den. "K-Kianu..." He was speaking to himself, having woken before the other lions. "Zira... had a plot... I was part of it, but I don't want to be anymore because I-..." He cut off, getting ahead of himself. "It's because I l-... because I love you." The lion hung his head in shame at the admition. "He'll never believe me. But I have to try..."<p>

As if on cue, Kianu could be seen emerging from the confines of his pride's den, the sun seeming to make him shine in its light. The two lions approached one another, one with a look of joy to see the one he loved, the other trying to mask the terror in his heart for what Kianu would think if he knew the truth.

"Kianu, I need to talk to you!" Kovu sounded frantic, almost like he was hiding something

"Kianu!" Both jumped at the addition of the new voice. "I don't want you talking to him." Simba had that harsh glare that was accustomed when he looked at, spoke to, about or even thought of Kovu, but said look softened to that approving smile he always showed for Nala. "_I _want to talk to him."

For once since growing up, Kianu felt his father's approval of a choice the prince had made. He proved his glee with a sparkling smile like the stars of the previous night.

However, Kovu wasn't so overjoyed. He was a bit hot under the collar... under the mane, as he feared the worst from the king of the Pride Lands.

* * *

><p>The father strolled with the male he knew his son loved, knowing for sure when he saw the expression on Kianu's face that resembled Nala's for Simba whenever the prince looked to Kovu. "Warm out today, huh?" As per the night previously, Simba was attempting to make the moment seem the least awkward possible with talk of the weather.<p>

Kovu stayed relatively silent, barley keeping up with Simba should he have to run and not even making eye contact with the lion he was sent to slay. He was no longer part of that plot, but the guilt was eating away at him like a buzzard at dead flesh.

"Kovu, are you alright?" The king's voice was calm and soothing, no hint of malice as the brown lion had expected there to be.

He glanced to the father of his love. "Just... get it over with..." His head fell in surrender to the power of the obviously stronger lion.

"What are you talking about?" Simba truly sounded stunned, not as if he were trying to feign it.

"Just kill me and get it over with."

The king froze in his tracks, not believing the words that had just been let out of Kovu's mouth. "Why… Why do you think I want to kill you?" It was the only question Simba could think of.

"Because I'm Scar's heir, because I'm an outsider, because I l-… because I love your son!" He'd finally come clean of his affections to someone other then himself. "I don't care, just pick a reason and get it over with!"

"Kovu… I'm not going to kill you." The former outsider's ears perked up at the king's words, staring at him with pure shock on his face. "I wouldn't want to take away the one thing that makes Kianu happiest." They'd resumed walking again.

"You… You mean… You approve?" Kovu couldn't believe his acutely sensitive ears.

Simba chuckled softly, his face endowed with a gentle smile. "While I admit it was a bit… difficult to accept my son choosing another male for his mate, when I saw you two last night, star gazing… I knew you were meant to be."

Had Kovu the ability to blush, his face would be bright red as he didn't have a clue they'd been watched the previous night. "Oh… you saw that…?"

"No, I didn't see you and Kianu looking at the stars." Didn't he just say he'd been watching them in their minute activity? "What I saw was myself and Nala; looking to the stars the first time I realized I loved her as more then just my friend. I see a lot of myself in you Kovu and that much of Nala in my son. And if there are more then just Nala and myself who seem as happy as we are, I have no right, even as king, to step in the way of that."

"Thank you…" The brown lion tried with every ounce of energy to resist his urge to cry, just barely keeping it together. "I'm forever in your debt." He bowed his head in appreciation.

"Kovu, the only thing I want you to repay me with is the happiness and protection of my son. If you can promise me that, we will be even." It was a simple request, one Kovu could assure as he did not know of the happenings of his former pride.

"I promise Simba, I will keep Kianu safe and happy until the day I die." Kovu seemed to cut himself short, as if there was more to say on the subject. "I can't, however, ensure his safety from my past…"

The king assumed as much, having learned a similar lesson the night he'd decided to return to the Pride Lands. "The thing I've learned about pasts is that the more you run from them, the more remorse you feel for having lived them. If you confront them head on, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"It's not my mother or my pride I'm talking about…" The new Pridelander insisted. "It's… I'm Scar's heir… Kianu told me the story you told him, how Scar was a killer… I'd never heard his story told like that… I can't help but worry about his being part of me… will effect my future."

Despite normally being the voice of reason, Simba had little to say on the subject. "I can tell you nothing; except that Scar wasn't a killer. Yes, he killed many, including my father, but the true killer is fire." As if by chance, the two grown lions stumbled upon a barren outcropping of blackened-by-fire trees. Simba swiped his paw over a small mound of ash to reveal a green sprout that added an amazing splash of color to the scenery. "You can do nothing but let nature take its course and, eventually, all will be right again."

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: So, it didn't end like it's supposed to, but it would have taken longer to write as I would have left many on a cliffhanger and I didn't want to do that for a month as I'll be participating in the National Novel Writing Month for November. So, I thought I should update and inform all of my readers. :) I won't be updating at all during the month and, hopefully, the fic I write will be good enough to post on here. If not, well, you never knew much about it anyway. Please review.<strong>


End file.
